1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle-mounted stereo camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-233139 discloses a vehicle-mounted stereo camera device having a function to adjust a positional displacement. The vehicle-mounted stereo camera device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-233139 adjusts the positional displacement of a stereo camera based on an image obtained by capturing a fender marker.